Peter Mark Richman
Peter Mark Richman (1927 - ) a.k.a. Mark Richman Film Death: *''Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan (1989)'' [Charles McCulloch]: Drowned in a barrel of toxic waste by Jason (Kane Hodder) in an alley. TV Deaths: *''Alfred Hitchcock Presents: Man with a Problem (1958)'' [Officer Steve Barrett]: Pushed off a hotel ledge by Gary Merrill (while Gary is pretending to be a jumper), as revenge after Peter drove Gary's wife (Elizabeth Montgomery) to suicide. *''Rawhide: Incident at Alabaster PlainRawhide (1959 series)'(1959)' [''Mastic]: After being wounded by Clint Eastwood in a shoot out in Martin Balsam's mission church Mark falls to his death from the bell tower when Eric Fleming tugs on the bell rope knocking him out of the tower. *''The F.B.I.: The Problem of the Honorable Wife'' (1965) [Maury Maddock]: Shot to death by Efrem Zimbalist Jr. *''The Invaders: The Leeches (1967)'' [Tom Wiley]: Crushed to death in the tunnel when the aliens' hideout caves in on him. *''The New Perry Mason: The Case of the Horoscope Homicide (1973)'' [Junius]: Stabbed to death (off-screen) by Sorrell Booke. His body is shown afterwards when Monte Markham discovers him. *''Greatest Heroes of the Bible: Sodom and Gomorrah'' (1979) [King Bera]: Crushed to death in a cave-in along with David Opatoshu when they try to follow Ed Ames, Dorothy Malone and the rest of the family out of the tunnel during the destruction of the city. *''Murder, She Wrote: Deadline for Murder (1986)'' [Lamar Bennett]: Poisoned by Eugene Roche. *''Star Trek: The Next Generation: The Neutral Zone (1988)'' [Ralph Offenhouse]: Dies of a heart condition centuries in the past where his body was placed in cryogenics in an orbiting space vessel that wound up drifting in space. he is brought back to life and cured along with Gracie Harrison and Leon Rippy by Gates McFadden. *''Matlock: The Other Woman'' (1989) [Adam Whitley]: Shot twice in the chest (off-camera) by Nana Visitor. His body is shown when James Sloyan discovers him. *''Superman: The Animated Series: In Brightest Day (1999; animated)'' [Abin Sur]: Dies from his wounds after crash-landing, his body then disappears. His ring later chooses Kyle Rayner (Michael P. Greco) as his successor. Notable Connections *Mr. Helen Richman. *Father of Lucas Richman (composer). Gallery Friday8charlesdeath4.jpg|Peter Mark Richman's death in Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan Category:Actors Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:1927 Births Category:Jewish Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by heart failure Category:Deaths in the Star Trek universe Category:People who died in a Friday the 13th film Category:Death scenes by defenestration Category:Death scenes in the line of duty Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:People who died in a Freddy vs Jason film Category:Off-screen deaths Category:People who died in Murder She Wrote series Category:Friday the 13th Cast Members Category:Star Trek cast members Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Murder She Wrote Cast Members Category:World War Two veteran Category:Korean War veteran Category:Superman Cast Members Category:DC Cast Members Category:People who died in a Superman film or TV series Category:Deaths in the DC universe Category:Batman cast members Category:Spider-Man Cast Members Category:Marvel Cast Members Category:Wonder Woman Cast Members